The Wiggles (TV Series 1)
Episodes See episode guide here > Episode Guide Opening Intro The show's opening consted of the trademark logo, the names of the actors' roles, and clips from the show. The credits were done in the characters' sole colours, and a lighter version. Format ''Songs There are at least two songs, a concert song and one televised one. These songs feature the re-recorded Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy style titles. Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set because they were Raffi songs. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from The Wiggles Movie with an attached garage, these involve the main story. Even with the same door. Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry's life in the sea out of a puppet. Narrated by Greg Page. Henry's friends in the show who are The Fishettes, Joey the Crab, The Catfish Brothers, Jacques the Shark, Tom the Purple Trout and Sam & Michael the Sea Snails. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Featuring Captain Feathersword and Wags as they go to places like Wags Kennel, The SS Feathersword Dock, Pirate Park, Slow Street and The Beach. Kaz the Cat A non-Wiggles show starring Carolyn Ferrie, Kaz the Cat, Mouse and Parrot. Kindergarden Text Types Narrated by Dorothy the Dinosaur, these depict either a recount or description. Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Its even in the next 13 episodes. Series 1 Characters ''Wigglehouse *''Morty'' the invisible turtle *''Shazza Footinmouth'' the reporter *''Ginger'' the mechanic *''Lilly Lavender'' the beautiful movie star *''Lilly's Assistant'' *''Zardo Zap'' the alien *''Ms. Fez'' the new school teacher *''Madame Bouffant'' the hair dresser *''Penny Fleetfoot'' the sports commentator *''Foodman'' the hero of AnthonyAnthony (Who is Anthony) *''The Doctor'' Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice *Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples Frank*Fishettes *Joey the Crab *The Catfish Brothers *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Kaz the Cat Trivia *The Wigglehouse is the same house from The Wiggles Movie but Is Painted Blue Instead Of Pink And it has a garage attached. *Garage scene from the inside was never shown in the series except the original 1998 version of Toot Toot. *In the Funny Greg episode, Wags had his first costume that he had from (1995-1996) In the Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode called "Waves At The Beach". Later when Wags dried himself off in a dressing shed, the costume had changed to the second one from (1997-1998) that he had in the rest of the series. It could have been possible that this was the first Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode before "Teaching Tricks", who knows acording to Tv.com Funny Greg Aired Before Anthony's Friends Because Wags' First Costume Appears In Funny Greg And His Second Costume Appears In Anthony's Friends. *In "Muscleman Murray", when the Penny Fleetwood comes to Wigglehouse, the house is pink( same with the Wigglehouse in The Wiggles Movie), This Is Also The Same Color In Funny Greg but the next few episodies the house is blue. *Kaz the Cat and the Kindergarden Text Types are in the same part of the episode, so they made 26 episodes to fit them in for Kaz the Cat first and the Kindergarden Text Types second. But the Kindergarden Text Types was also the replacement for Kaz the Cat. *The songs Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set DVD because they were Raffi songs. *Officer Beaples only appears in Wiggle house, the Songs and the Chases, she only appears in Building Blocks and The Party of the Wiggle house part, the only song that she appears in is Dorothy The Dinosaur. And the she appears in all of the chases at the credits *Henry dosen't appear in the Wiggle chase with Jeffs little keyboard, he was replaced by the ballerina From The Song Ballerina Ballerina In The Wiggles Movie. *The Wiggles Trivia of the Wiggle House part was not shown on the series 1 collectors box set DVD. *Count Von Count From Sesame Street Is Heard Saying The Triva And Playing His Organ During The Triva of The Wigglehouse Part. *In Funny Greg and Muscleman Murray, Greg had a watch on his wrist since he had it from 1991 to 1997. *In the theme song, a deleted scene of the gang chasing Wags who's holding the baloons is shown. Video Clip and Promo Photos Gregpage.jpg|Greg Jeffdoor.jpg|Jeff 600full-murray-cook.jpg|Murray Anthony-237x300.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in armchair AnthonyonTelephone.jpg|A promo picture of Anthony on telephone Wiggles_BigRedCar_early_picture_90's.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside Anthonyin1997.JPG|Anthony in the theme song Jeffin1997.JPG|Jeff in the theme song Gregin1997.JPG|Greg in the theme song Murrayin1997.JPG|Murray in the theme song CaptainFeatherswordin1997.JPG|Captain Feathersword in the theme song WagstheDoginEarly1998Footage.jpg|Wags in the theme song HenrytheOctopusinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Henry in the theme song DorothytheDinosaurinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Dorothy in the theme song File:TheBalloonChase.jpg|Wags the Dog in the balloon chase File:TheBalloonChase2.jpg|Anthony in the balloon chase File:TheBalloonChase3.jpg|The gang conga-lining File:TheBalloonChase4.jpg|Dorothy following the gang Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998